


Training

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Cute Kids, Dad Sun Wukong, Kid Xiaotian, M/M, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Xiaotian walks in on Wukong and Macaque “training”.
Relationships: Liù ěr Míhóu | Six-eared Macaque/Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King, Qi Xiaotian | MK & Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: https://just-cute-otp-things.tumblr.com/post/158862601750/for-ships-with-children-a-and-b-are-gettin-nasty

“Dad? Pa?”

The two monkeys froze. In sync, they both looked to the door of the bedroom. Five-year-old Xiaotian was wide-eyed, hair sticking up with bedhead and clenching his stuffed monkey to his chest. “Are you okay? I heard crashing.”

The two immortals glanced at the floor. Where Wukong had been grappling for balance and had knocked a small jar to the floor, where it had shattered. Neither had really cared, a bit...busy.

Maybe they should’ve.

“We’re fun!” Wukong pushed Macaque away to kneel on the floor, looking at his adopted son. The little human didn’t seem to notice the fact that he was shirtless, which was comforting. “I mean, fine.”

Xiaotian peered at him. “Then, what are you guys doing?”

Wukong opened his mouth and reconsidered. He glanced at his mate. Macaque shook his head. Good, they were on the same page. Neither of them wanted to give the birds and bees talk to Xiaotian, who was five and probably not old enough for the full talk. In his panic, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“Training!”

Behind him, he could hear Macaque stifle a burst of laughter.

“Training?” Xiaotian repeated, now sounding more curious.

“Yeah. Super dangerous training for grownups.” Wukong said, giving up. “It’s...super dangerous. Which is why you have to be grown up to do it.” Macaque sounded like he was on the verge of a full on cackle.

“Oh.” Xiaotian seemed to consider this. Wukong prayed to all the gods- some who were probably still mad at him- that he bought it. He couldn’t handle giving the sex talk to his adopted son, who was still a baby... "How old?”

“Eh?”

“How old you have to be to do it?” Xiaotian now looked excited, bouncing slightly on his heels. And Wukong regretted the training excuse. His son wanted to do whatever he was doing.

“Six...eh...seven...”

“Nineteen.” Macaque called.

“Nineteen!”

Xiaotian gave the sunshine bright grin that made it so hard to resist spoiling him. “Okay! Good night!” And just like that, he was toddling back down the hall. Wukong repeated the sentiment numbly, closing the door behind him. Almost the moment that he heard Xiaotian’s door close, there was a guffaw from Macaque.

“Why were you having sex at sixteen?!”

“Shut up.” Wukong grumbled, glancing over at his mate.

Macaque grinned at him. “Make me.”

Wukong had to give in at that.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts at starsfic on Tumblr, so come say hi if you want!


End file.
